CoCaptain
by WritingForever2114
Summary: Alternate Ending for the episode Co-Captain.  First Fanfic hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Derek, Allison, and Scott after Scott is shot. Alternate ending for Co-Captain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters.

I could hear the whistle of a wolf blinding flare. "Cover your eyes." I yelled to Scott. I took cover as shots came in through the window. I looked up and saw Scott take a bullet and he fell towards the floor. I couldn't figure out how I had gotten in this situation. Why had I joined forces with my uncle? I had put Scott's life in danger as much of a pain he was I still cared about him. He was like my little brother in a way.

I looked up and I was grateful my mind worked so much faster than humans and only a few seconds had passed. I could only watch as Scott struggled to sit up. His hands pressed against his body trying to stop the bleeding as he coughed up blood. "Scott go." I yelled hoping he could somehow find the strength to run but I knew he wouldn't be able to as he let out a cry of pain. I looked behind me even though I knew I wouldn't be able to see anything. I knew what I had to do I just hoped I didn't die first. I made a mad dash for Scott and managed to get to him without a bullet even grazing me.

"Scott we need to leave now but I'm going to need your help to do it." He nodded weakly and I helped him up. I threw his arm around my shoulders and grabbed his waist and hurried out the back door. We ran into the woods Scott becoming like a dead weight against me. Blood soaked his shirt and he was barely conscious. He hadn't said a word since we had left the house and then he fell out from underneath me.

I kneeled down and finally saw the blue smoke rising around him. "Dang it." I had hoped the bullet was normal and I had to get the bullet out and fast. "Allison, Allison." He muttered. "Scott I need you to stay awake." I shook him. "Allison I'm sorry." He said weakly before closing his eyes. I tried to wake him but it was no use I was running out of time if I didn't get this bullet out of him he was going to die.

I needed to get him somewhere fast. A hospital would have been ideal if he was human even the veterinary office would have been helpful. I needed options. Stiles house was the closest but I ran the risk of seeing his dad and I didn't want to explain why I was with Scott who had been shot and was bleeding to death not to mention the fact I wasn't taking him to the hospital. Somehow I knew I would have to take Scott to his house and I hating going there but I had no choice. I picked up Scott and took off running praying that no one was home.


	2. Chapter 2

I reached Scott's house in a few minuets and cussed when I saw Allison's car in the driveway but there was nothing I could do about it now. I kicked the front door and was glad it was unlocked. I ran up the stairs and into Scott's room. Allison startled dropped her phone on the ground and took a step back. "Derek?" She question as if she thought her eyes were deceiving her. I laid Scott down on the bed and ripped his shirt using it to try to stop the bleeding. "Allison I need your help?" I said as I looked at her. She snapped out of her shock fairly quickly but instead of helping me she picked up her phone and dialed 3 buttons but she stopped before hitting the last button. "Allison, I know your scared but if you call the police, I will be arrested, and Scott will die."

I turned back towards Scott he was pale and a fresh line a sweat covering his face and chest. I heard a beep the last button had been dialed. The phone rang twice before a voice came on. "911 what is the state your emergency? "Allison I need to get this bullet out of Scott but I need your help." "Hello is any one there? Hello?" The voice on the phone spoke and I made one last attempt to convince Allison to help me. "Alison please. "I was grateful when I heard a beep telling me that she had hung up.

"Okay what do you need me to do?" She asked and I could hear the fear voice. "I need you to go get some towels?" She nodded and ran out of the room and returned with some towels. "Okay Allison I need you to take the towel and place it on the wound to slow the bleeding." She looked nervous but she did what I asked and I removed the blood soaked shirt and threw it on the floor.

I ran to the kitchen and found a small sharp knife that I could use and ran back up to the bathroom to find a pair of tweezers and some rubbing alcohol. I ran back into the room and seeing the white towel Allison had just brought in stained with crimson I knew Scott didn't have much time left. I had to act quickly.0 I removed the towel wiping up as much blood as I could. Allison grabbed Scott's hand as I poured the alcohol on him and was glad I didn't have to hear his painful cries. Taking the knife a digging it into to his skin so I had more room to find the bullet. I searched for the bullet with the tweezers and I was glad it hadn't been in too deep. I pulled the bullet out and gave it to Allison to throw out not wanting Scott to see the bullet that had done all this damage.

I waited for Scott's werewolf genes to start up and heal his body but it seemed to take forever before the process started. I didn't notice Allison had come in until I heard a quiet gasp. "Where's the bullet hole?" She asked as I tried to cover it up with towel. I hadn't thought this far ahead I was getting sloppy."It's still bleeding." I said trying to control my voice. "No it's not there. What's going on Derek?" "It's still there it's bleeding." I said angrily. "No it's not." She snapped back pushing against my hands. I tried to hold her hands back but she was persistent and somehow managed to push the towel off Scott's body. She stepped back her brain try to come up with some reasonable explanation but couldn't she did the only thing that she could up and picked up her phone.

"Allison haven't we already gone through the reason you can't call the police." I was annoyed at the fact we had to go through this again. "Well seeing as he's not in immediate danger anymore I can call the police and you can be arrested. Unless you would like to tell me what the hell is going on?" She was good I had to admit I would have to tell her the truth I just didn't know how it was all going to play out. I sat down in a chair across from Scott's bed. "Okay Allison." I said with a sigh. "I'll tell you everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Allison looked like she was going to pass out but considering I had just told her about werewolves, her family and how it all related to Scott she was taking it better than I expected. I waited for her to say something anything but she didn't so I went to clean up making sure I cleaned the blood off of the tweezers, and knife and then carefully putting all the items back where I had found them. The towels and his shirt were beyond cleaning and I threw them out in the trash.

When I came back into the room Allison was holding Scott's hand. "Has he woken up?" I asked interrupting her thoughts. "Is that bad?" She stammered. "I mean is it like normal for a werewolf?" "Well I responded it's not bad exactly." I said choosing my words carefully not wanting to frighten her. "What do you mean it's not bad exactly?" She demanded. "Well you know how I told you werewolves can heal faster when injured?" I started but continued when I saw an annoyed look on her face. "Well werewolves need time to heal most of our injures just cause excruciating pain for a short amount of time leaving us feeling weak for awhile but in some cases the injures are worse." I knew what had to say next and I was truly sorry I would have to.

"What injuries would that be?" Her face told me she knew what I would say but was denying it until I spoke the words. "Well the worst would be gunshot wounds from by bullets designed to kill us made by the hunters." Her face fell and she looked at Scott. Werewolves had a lot of abilities but mindreading was not one of them and I wished I had that ability. I looked over Scott his color was returning and it wouldn't be much longer until he woke up.

I was restless. I had never been good at sitting still especially in these types of situations. Allison hadn't wanted to talk and didn't want to push. She just sat on the bed next to him and held his hand. I left the room giving them time to be alone and me time to think.

Thoughts flooded through my mind as I tried to sort them out. _My uncle…..Scott….…Stiles….the Alpha. _I tried to push the thoughts away but they were persistent. I wish I had someone to talk to but the only person I could talk to was unconscious. I wanted so badly to be back to before the fire before all of this had ever happened. I rubbed my hand through my hair. Why did my uncle choose Scott? Why did it have to be Scott? I placed my head against the wall hitting the wall in frustration. "Derek?" A voice called interrupting my thoughts. "What is it?" I said turning to the voice that I recognized as Allison. "He's awake."


	4. Chapter 4

I had to decide what I was going to say to him. I didn't know if Scott had planned on telling Allison about us but it wasn't like I brought up the subject every chance I got. Besides the fact Allison was a distraction she also brought some painful memories I would have rather left behind. I pushed those thoughts aside returning my mind to the problem at hand. If Scott had just done what I told him and removed Allison from his life this wouldn't have been an issue. I turned back to Allison and read her wanting to make sure she wasn't going to freak out on me. Her face told me she was still scared but defiantly more relaxed but she had a hint of annoyance in her eyes. "What?" I asked her annoyed. "Well what are you going to do?" I thought about her question and I didn't have an answer. "I don't know." I said trying to keep down the anger fueled by nothing but myself. "Well I have to go home. My dad's going to kill me." I gave her a concerning look. "Derek I can handle myself." I nodded. "Maybe you should tell him the truth." Then she walked out the door. I could see why Scott liked her.

The first thing I did when I walked into the room was to check Scott's bullet wound the visual aspect was gone but Scott was still weak. I had sat him up and told him that I had told Allison. There was dead silence in the room before Scott replied. "Okay." I wasn't sure I heard right but I had super hearing there was no way what he said was a mistake. "You're not mad?" I asked. Wow I was starting to sound like a teenage boy that just told my best friend that his girlfriend was cheating on him with me. "No." He laughed. "I'm actually a little relived. I had been trying to find a good time to tell her and now I don't because you did. So what do we do now?" That was a very good questioning what would we do now?

We sat in silence for awhile both of us sorting through things we hadn't already dealt with. The silence was finally broken with the ruffling of sheets. "Scott what are you doing?" I really didn't know what was going through this boy's head. "I'm getting up." He said simply. "I really don't think that a good idea." I said as he sat on the edge of his bed and for a minute I thought he might actually do what I asked for once. I watched him carefully as he stood up. He swayed for a minute but steadied himself before he decided to take a few steps. I stood up to help him just as his legs gave way beneath him.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea." I said as I helped him up. "Well I thought it was and I still do?" He snapped as he pulled away and slowly headed to the stairs. "Scott what are you doing now?" I asked the annoyed showing through my voice and he hesitated. "I'm hungry and I want to get some food." I chuckled under my breath. "Why couldn't you have said that?" I was seriously amazed and I looked up at the ceiling as if it would give me some answers. I was surprised at the silence and I looked down Scott sitting on the top of the stairs his head leaning against the wall and his eyes closed. I got down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open as a response. "Scott are you okay?" I asked hearing the concern in my voice I began to wonder if something had happened to me. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied as he used the wall to get up and instead of continuing down the stairs he surprised me by heading back to his bedroom. "Maybe I will go lay back down." He spoke more to himself than to me. I rubbed my hand through my hair again. Thinking to myself that this was becoming a nasty habit and trying to figure a way out of this. If there was a way out of this?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to post again. I've been busy with life. This chapter might not be the best but I will be adding to it in the next couple of days.

I grabbed Scott some food not knowing what he liked I grabbed one on everything I saw. I hurried up stairs I wasn't used to taking care of people. I really was a lone wolf. I walked into Scott's room and placed the food on his bed. I was glad to see his color was returning. I watched as Scott shoved all the food in front of him. I was glad he hadn't lost his sense of appetite.

This was wrong. I knew I needed to confront the current situation with Scott but I didn't know how to bring it up. "So what are we going to do Derek?" I looked at the kid puzzled. He seemed to know the right things to say at exactly the right time. "I don't know." I said quietly. "I think the main priority is to take out the alpha." He said hesitantly. I knew he didn't want to upset me because the Alpha was my uncle. Not to mention he was my last living relative.

I was confused. I wasn't sure how to feel in this situation. The Alpha was my uncle, he was my only family. Yet he killed my sister and my whole family was now dead. "Derek? Derek are you okay?" Scott's concerned voice broke through my thoughts. "What?" I answered dazed. "Are you okay?" He asked again. "Yeah I'm fine I was just lost in thought for a second." I ran my hand through my hair again silently wishing I had found some other nasty habit for myself. "I'm sure we could find some other way to take down the Alpha without taking him out." It only took a second for a fiery anger to flow through my entire body. A growl escaped my lips and I could feel the pain that only a change could cause.

This was getting ridiculous. Holding my emotions in now required at least double what it did before. I counted to 10 in my head and could feel my body begin to relax. "No I want nothing more than for my uncle to be dead." I needed some supplies but they were at my house if you could call it that and I had no idea if the hunters were still there. "I have to get some things from my house. We can make a plan for taking out the Alpha when I get back." I said as I headed for the door. I heard the sheets ruffle and I turned around. "Scott what do you think you're doing?" I asked with a sigh. "I'm coming with you?" He said simply as he pulled on a clean shirt. "Scott the hunters might be there. What if you get shot again?" I asked hoping my question would make him reconsider. "Well what if you get shot again? I smiled the kid was good. "Fine you can come." I said reluctantly but I knew if I didn't let him come he would just follow me after I'd left. "I knew you'd come to your senses."

I ran at a slower pace so that Scott didn't get tired but he was keeping up with me. We approached a clearing about 50 feet away from the house. "Stay here." I told Scott. I ran around the property and saw know one and I couldn't smell anything in the air. I ran back to where I had left Scott but was not really surprised to find that he wasn't there. I contemplated the urge to get him and get the supplies I needed. Scott had proven able to take care of himself in some difficult pretty difficult situations and this was the perfect time to gather supplies. I decided to go against my better judgment and go get the supplies I needed.

(Scott's point of view)

"Scott?" Someone called sounding very far away. "Scott where are you? The voice called again. I recognized the voice it was Allison's. I knew I was supposed to stay put but it was Allison. Without another thought I took off running deep into the woods trying to find here


	6. Chapter 6

**(Scott's point of view)**

"Alison." I called out into the deep forest. "Alison where are you?" I cried hearing my voice echo through the trees. I tried to use my wolf senses and sensing nothing I fell to my knees in despair. Where was she? Maybe she wasn't here. Maybe I was delusional. I closed my eyes trying to shut my mind down. "Scott where are you?" Alison called again. "I'm right here." I called as I stood up and ran towards her voice. "Your almost there Scott." Her voice called out again but something was wrong I could feel it. I stopped and got down into a crouch. I wasn't prepared for the arrow that had just been lodged in my leg. The pain was unbearable but somehow I managed to keep myself from crying out. I broke the arrow leaving only the part that was in my leg. I honestly didn't know why I hadn't moved after getting hit. So it was no surprise that I had another arrow lodged in my shoulder. And this time though I tried to contain my cries they came out. I could feel the blood soak my clothes and as I saw Allison step out from behind some trees with her aunt right behind her and as I slipped into unconsciousness I saw a single tear slide down her cheek.

Where was Scott? I asked myself in frustration. It had been more than an hour since I last saw Scott. I smelled the air I had caught Scott's scent but it worried me because it was so faint. As I started running I wished that Scott could just listen but who was I kidding. One he was a teenage boy and two he was werewolf. I picked up another scent. I stopped suddenly so I could get a better smell. My heart filled with pain and then anger as I recognized the scent as someone all too familiar close by. "Hello Derek." The cryptic voice said as she came out from behind the trees. "Kate." I said with a growl. "What are you did you do with Scott?" "Oh nothing at all." Her head turned and I now knew why Scott had come all the way out here. Allison. "How could you?" I said harshly. "I didn't have a choice." She cried and the tears flowed down her face.

"Derek now, now I only want to play with him." She whined. "You are a sick person." I said through clenched teeth. "I find being a sick person is a very pleasing trait. You fell for it." I ran at her slamming her body into the ground. My teeth at her neck ready to bite. "Derek you don't want to do that? She said simply. "Why the hell not?" I growled. "I'm the only one who knows where Scott is?" She was gaining the upper hand. I looked up at Allison and she laughed. "You honestly think I hadn't planned this whole thing out. I though you knew me better than that.

I stood up dragging her up with me. "He better not be dead." I threatened. "I can't promise that." She said cryptically. "For your sake I hope he is? Because if he's not your going to die. Now move." I said angrily and I pushed her forward. "Easy I'm going I'm going." She replied angrily. "My car's right over here." I threw her in the back with Allison and put child locks on. "Where am I going?" I asked cryptically as I placed the keys in the ignition. "5 miles southeast of here I think you know the place." I stopped and turned around to glare at her.

There had been a property near my house I was friends with the owners son and he had let me covert a large shed into my own personal hang out. I had taken Kate there many times and we even had are first kiss there. "You took him there?" I shouted at her I wished now more than ever that she would have burnt the shed down. "I didn't know it still meant something to you." She spoke sarcastically. I held in my anger this time not wanting to give her something to fuel my anger. I didn't want to lose control. I drove fast placing the car about 100 feet from the shed. I grabbed the keys locked the doors and ran as fast as I could towards Scott. I stopped at the door not wanting to go in fear that Scott was dead. Somehow I found the courage to go in and the first thought that came to my mind was Scott's alive.


	7. Chapter 7

I got Scott down from the chains in a few minutes removing the arrows from his leg and shoulder. The wounds healed but he'd lost a lot of blood in the last few days and I didn't know how weak this would leave him. "Scott. Scott can you hear me." I spoke gently as I shook him. His eyes fluttered and then opened. "Scott what happened?" I asked softly. He sat up dazed. "I went looking for Allison. I heard her voice and she shot me." He sounded shocked. "Allison shot me?" He asked himself now getting frightened. "Scott we've got to get you out of here." I was worried. This might be too much for him to handle. "Allison shot me Derek. She shot me." He looked up at me. "I'm sure she didn't mean it." I tried to comfort him. "She didn't mean it. She couldn't have meant it. Nope she didn't mean it." He finally convinced himself. It bothered me that I couldn't tell him that Allison hadn't truly meant. "Scott we need to go." I spoke softly as I helped him up and I saw his eyes widen as something hard hit me in the head and I fell to the ground in darkness.

My brain seemed to wake up as a stabbing pain running through my body. My eyes snapped opened and I saw blue electricity running through my body. My glance landed on Kate and I instantly became furious she only laughed as she turned a dial which I could only assume meant more pain. I was surprised when there was no pain stopped. I heard a scream. "Where was Scott?" My brain finally asked. I turned my head to see him chained up next to me and electricity ran through him like nothing I'd ever seen. "Scott hang in there. We're going to get out of this?" The generator for the electricity was loud and I hoped Scott heard me but he hadn't given me any sign that he had. Not that I could blame him, the electricity running through him was more than mine had been. My torture was meant to injury but Scott's, Scott's was meant to be fatal.

I turned back to look at Kate but I made no attempt to tell her to stop. She doesn't take being told what to do well. Scott was too weak from his gunshot wound and I wasn't sure if his body could handle this. I watched as Kate hand reached for the dial and I let out a silent sigh of relief as Scott began to scream for few seconds before his head dropped and he fell silent. I finally couldn't take it anymore and I yelled out. "Kate stop it. You're going to kill him." She turned the dial off and I was glad to see she had some humanity left in her. "What do you want with us?" I growled. "Well I was going to ask who the other Bata was but Allison's already told me." She said as she looked over to the very corner of the shed showing were her niece was sitting. Allison looked scared and I felt a little sorry for her. She had never experienced what a cruel person her aunt really was.

" Then I was then going to ask who the Alpha was but I can only assume that is your uncle." She paused the silence confirming her answer. " So what am I going to do now?" She asked herself and looked up at me. "You should let us go." I growled trying to control my rage. "Well I intended on torturing you until you told me but since I no longer need the information I think I'm going to kill Scott then you." She said coldly. And by the looks of it I don't think Scott's going to last much longer. I looked into her eyes and wondered how the girl I fell in love with could be so cruel, so inhuman. I looked over at Scott he was still unconscious. A deadly silence fell over the room and I felt sick. My stomach was twisted and I thought I might puke. I didn't want to think that Scott would die in this room. He couldn't die here I would make sure of that.

Well now that you've had time to process all of this, I'm going to run out to my car and get my gun. She headed over to Allison and told her something. I watched carefully wanted to be able to read Allison's expression but her face was blank and she nodded and then Kate left. I waited for Allison till Kate was far enough away to say something but before I had the chance Allison was up running towards me. As sh came closer I could see the tears on her cheeks. She reached for the handcuffs and said I'm sorry.


End file.
